


Lieber Dale Cooper

by Tenshi



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will Cooper einen Brief schreiben. (Spielt irgendwann in der ersten Staffel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieber Dale Cooper

Sheriff Harry Truman saß alleine in seinem Büro und kaute nervös an seinem Kugelschreiber herum. Vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Stapel leerer Blätter. Er wollte Dale Cooper einen Brief schreiben. Er musste ihm diesen Brief schreiben, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden oder innerlich platzen. Aber wie fange ich an?, fragt er sich verzweifelt. Er nahm den Kugelschreiber aus dem Mund, überlegte kurz und fing dann an zu schreiben.

_ Sehr geehrter Dale Cooper_

Nein, das konnte er nicht schreiben. Das war zu förmlich. Er zerknüllte das Blatt, nahm das nächste und fing noch einmal an.

_ Lieber Dale_

Nein, das war wieder zu persönlich. Aber sollte dieser Brief nicht sehr persönlich werden? Na gut, dachte er. Er seufzte laut und fing an zu schreiben.

_Lieber Dale Cooper,_

_alles fing mit Laura Palmers Tod an._

_Natürlich fing alles mit dem mysteriösen Tod des armen Mädchens - Gott hab sie selig - an, denn dadurch kamst du in unsere kleine Stadt._

_Ein erfahrener FBI Agent aus der Großstadt würde uns Landeiern beim Lösen des Mordfalls sicher helfen - das war mein Gedanke, als ich das FBI anrief._

_Als du dann, so selbstbewusst und smart, in mein Büro tratst, wusste ich sofort: Dieser Mann hat was drauf, der kann uns helfen._

_Was ich in diesem Moment jedoch noch nicht wusste, war, dass du mein Leben gewaltig durcheinander bringen würdest._

_Ob es an deinem ansteckenden Optimismus liegt oder an der außergewöhnlichen Art, wie du den Fall handhabst - die ich übrigens sehr bewundere, auch wenn ich sie nur selten verstehe. Ob es daran liegt, wie freundlich und geduldig du mit den doch recht schrulligen Menschen von Twin Peaks umgehst. Oder wie du in sie hinein schauen kannst und ihnen die Wahrheit entlocken kannst. Wie auch immer du das machst... Ja, selbst mir hast du sofort angesehen, dass ich eine Affäre mit der schönen, aber undurchsichtigen Jocelyn Packard habe. Oder liegt es vielleicht daran, wie du dich mit einer fast kindlichen Art an den einfachen Dingen des Alltags, wie eine Tasse Kaffee oder einem Stück Kirschkuchen erfreuen kannst?_

_Wahrscheinlich ist es alles zusammen, das in mir etwas auslöste, das ich nur schwer erklären kann._

_Würde ich das, was ich für dich empfinde, Liebe nennen, wäre es vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Wenn ich sage, es ist eine starke Zuneigung, wäre es zu wenig. Eines ist jedoch klar: ich empfinde mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich und das verwirrt mich sehr. Kein Wunder, denn schließlich steh ich ja eigentlich ausschließlich auf Frauen!_

_Vielleicht ist schwärmen das richtige Wort? Denn alles an dir fasziniert mich. Dein Auftreten, deine gepflegte Erscheinung. Ja, sogar deine geschwollene Art zu reden._

_Weißt du, alle hier bewundern dich._

_Ich glaube, du merkst gar nicht, was für eine Faszination du auf andere Menschen ausübst. Selbst dieser Albert Rosenfield hört auf dich! Ein Wort von dir und diese furchtbare Person wird lammfromm. Na ja, sagen wir lieber mal, er wird erträglich. Ich glaube, auch er empfindet mehr für dich als nur Respekt. Ja, ich denke, er ist so eklig zu allen und vor allem zu mir, weil er auf alle eifersüchtig ist, mit denen er dich teilen muss._

_Obwohl ich diesem Kerl am Liebsten noch einmal eine reinhauen würde für sein unmögliches Verhalten, kann ich es ihm doch nicht verübeln, denn wer würde dich nicht mögen oder lieben können?!_

_Audrey Horne zum Beispiel ist total verschossen in dich. Aber das merkst du sicher gar nicht. Du bist ja zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Fall zu lösen. Obwohl. Ich schätze, sie hat es dir schon eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben. Denn Benjamin Hornes kleines Töchterchen ist ganz und gar nicht die Unschuld, die sie allen immer vorspielt. Aber wie ich dich einschätze, meisterst du auch Situationen wie diese souverän und mit Feingefühl._

_Aber zurück zu meinem Problem..._

_Zu Anfang glaubte ich, du hättest ein besonderes Interesse an mir._

_Es liegt an der Art, wie du mit mir sprichst. Wie deine Stimme fast unerkennbar sanfter dabei wird. Auch daran, wie du immer wieder auf Körperkontakt gehst und mich mit ernsten, freundlichen Augen lange ansiehst. Sicher auch daran, dass du meine Entscheidungen respektierst und schätzt. Dann dachte ich, du behandelst mich nur so, weil ich der Sheriff der Stadt bin und somit dein direkter Ansprechpartner in dem Fall. Das erklärt aber nicht, warum du mich liebevoll 'Harry' nennst. Doch mittlerweile bin ich mir sicher, dass du einfach nur einen Narren an mir gefressen hast oder gar einen Freund in mir siehst. Aber was weiß ich schon von dir? Nur so viel, wie du von dir preis gibst und das ist nicht viel._

_Dass mir eine Freundschaft nicht mehr reicht, ist deshalb ganz alleine mein Problem und damit muss ich irgendwie fertig werden, denn wahrscheinlich werde ich dir diesen Brief nie geben. Ach was sage ich? Ich WERDE dir diesen Brief nie geben. Das kann ich nicht, denn sonst würdest du dich sicher von mir entfernen und das ist das Letzte, was ich will. Am Besten ich verbrenne ihn und mache so weiter wie bisher._

Als Truman die letzten Worte auf das Blatt schrieb, klopfte es plötzlich an seiner Bürotür. Hastig faltete er den Brief zusammen und ließ ihn in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.

"Ja, bitte?"

Agent Dale Cooper lugte durch die Tür und trat dann ein. Er lächelte Truman freundlich an, wie er es immer tat und sagte auf seine steife und höfliche Art:

"Kommen Sie, Harry, trinken wir eine Tasse Kaffee zusammen! Heute ist so ein schöner und ruhiger Morgen, der ruft geradezu nach einer guten Tasse schwarzem Kaffee!"

"Oh, Mr. Cooper! Guten Morgen!", erwiderte Truman und versuchte sein aufgewühltes Inneres vor dem FBI Mann zu verbergen.

Cooper entging die bedrückte Stimmung des Sheriffs jedoch nicht und deshalb fragte er: "Ich störe Sie doch hoffentlich nicht gerade bei irgendetwas?"

"Nein, nein. Eine Tasse Kaffee ist eine sehr gute Idee."

Truman stand hastig aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf, kam auf Cooper zu und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Wunderbar! Dann lassen Sie uns ins RR´s gehen.", sagte der Andere fröhlich und legte eine Hand auf Trumans Schulter.

Wie immer war diese Handlung freundschaftlicher Natur, das wusste Truman und es stimmte ihn sehr traurig. Er seufzte leise und während er dem gut gelaunten FBI-Agenten aus dem Büro folgte, legte er seine Hand behutsam auf seine Jackentasche. Er würde Cooper den Brief nie geben können. Das war sicher. Aber zumindest hatte er sich seine Gefühle einmal von der Seele geschrieben!

Ende


End file.
